Time Turner
by Nocturnia
Summary: A short story,Harry tries to change the past.


Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters nor am I making any money from this.  
  
  
  
  
  
'So take it.' Snape said with a sly smile as he dangled the time-turner from a chain in front of Harry's face. Harry watched it mesmerised. Harry reached out with a hand that trembled ever so slightly and clasped the cool metal of the chain. This could be his only chance. He would do what he had been planning to do the minute he had found out that such a device had existed. He would change the past. Snape let go of the chain and his face had taken on a most peculiar look and there was something in his eyes that Harry had not seen before. He wondered if it was pity.  
  
Harry put the time-turner in his pocket.  
  
'Thanks.' He said weakly.  
  
Snape said nothing he merely looked at Harry for a moment with that strange expression on his face then with a swirl of his black robes walked into the night.  
  
It had taken Harry a lot of experimentation to figure how many turns of the time-turner it would take to find Voldemort at his most vulnerable kill him and find his way back through time. He saw some of the most hideous deeds that Voldemort committed it revolted him and yet strengthened his resolve. In the end Harry decided to go way back into Voldemort's past, back to when Tom Riddle was just a child. The ramifications of what he was about to do haunted his dreams, as did Dumbledore's past warnings about some of the disastrous outcomes that came with the tampering of time. Still he would undertake this quest.  
  
Harry waited until Parents Night at Hogwarts, That way they would be here for him. It was time.  
  
Harry walked through the playground of the Orphanage, He knew who he was looking for and he saw him.  
  
'Tommy, Tommy come here' Harry called in his sweetest voice.  
  
A little boy with black hair and green eyes came running over he could not have been more than four or five.  
  
'Daddy?'  
  
'Yes it's Daddy, I've come to say hello and play some games with my little Tommy.' Harry reached down and picked up the trusting child. Little Tom Riddle simply beamed at Harry, he had never been so happy.  
  
Harry looked around; the playground was poorly supervised. No one would notice and they didn't.  
  
Harry took Tom Riddle to a quiet park nearby. It was cool and shady beneath the trees. There Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the smiling child. 'ADVA KEDAVA!' He invoked. There was a green flash and the child lay dead.  
  
Now that the deed was done Harry felt nauseated. He was starting to shake and a fine sweat had broken out over his body. He reminded himself of the lives he had saved and steeled himself against the guilt that had started to gnaw at his conscience. After a little while he had regained some composure. He took the time-turner in his hand and returned to a different future.  
  
Back at Hogwarts. Back at Parents Night.  
  
Harry came back out of time and looked around the Great Hall. Nothing seemed to have changed on the surface Dumbledore was still there as Headmaster, Harry could see him through the crowd. He could see Ron and Hermione talking and laughing over a butterbeer. Every thing was the same. His apprehension over tampering with time its and consequences was beginning to fade. He had done the right thing.  
  
'Where are they?' Harry thought to himself frantically. He looked through the crowd anxiously suddenly he saw a slender woman with dark red hair she was standing near a tall man with long black messy hair. Their backs were to Harry but he was sure. His heart beat rapidly, he walked swiftly towards the woman then she turned around and smiled. It was his mother, Harry's heart leapt in his chest. This, This made everything he went through worthwhile. 'Mum' He said simply. Words had left him. She smiled again and beckoned him over. Harry had never known such joy. 'Where have you been?' She said lightly 'We have waiting to give you a gift for doing so well, we are so proud Harry'. Harry just smiled. Harry watched his mother reach out and tug at the tall man's sleeve. 'Your son, the wandering academic has returned.' She said playfully and the man turned around.  
  
It was Severus Snape.  
  
The smile froze in Harry's face as Snape put his arm around Lily's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Snape was smiling at him.  
  
'Son', said Snape 'Do join us in some of this superb apple crumble.'  
  
And so it was done that Harry's greatest wish had come true. He had both of his parents back.  
  
Against his will the strains of an old muggle song floated through his mind.  
  
'When all of wishes have been granted Many of your dreams shall be destroyed' 


End file.
